Lemon
by loveyourbuddhist
Summary: Kagome loses her memory after a curse induced car wreck. Her body is recovered by half-demon InuYasha who can't take her to a hospital because of his secret. Meanwhile Koga is searching for the missing Kagome whom he drove off. Under construction!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu and Co...

I'm resetting this story and reconstructing the plot! Hope everyone enjoys the changes!

Lemon

Chapter One

Kagome sat up in bed, drowsy and confused, wondering where she was and why the room seemed to spin. The nightmare she'd woken from repeated in her head, a collection of tri-colored lights and a pair of red-headed twins circling around her vision repeating the phrase: "Let's play the "Which one is Hikaru?" game". She shook the images away, hoping they were only the result of too much late night television, and that's when reality seeped in.

She leaned over to turn the skewed clock in her direction. 7:45 am it taunted in its red glow. Good she still had fifteen minutes until she had to be at work. She stretched out like a cat ignoring the ache in her body and then she snapped back around to double check the time.

"Confound it!" She hollered heat rushing to her face in anger. She had promised her boss she would be in on time today to start the meeting for him. He was going to fire her for sure. 'No he won't.' her conscience whispered. They both knew how enamored Mr. Tachi was with her. He would let this slide, and though she told herself she would regret letting him down and using his crush on her against him, she really did enjoy the special treatment—even if she had zero interest in the man himself.

She kicked her feet out from under the duvet and tangled sheets and reluctantly. How many years had she been working for him now? Six? All those years and he'd never officially asked her out. Not once. Was it because he knew she wasn't interested? Or because he was too shy to ask? Grumbling she ignored her curiosity and headed for the shower. With her luck, and she had quite a bit of luck, her car was going to break down on the way to work. That would give her a free pass to be at least an hour late.

Squeaky clean from head to toe she left the bathroom in search of an outfit for the day. Tuesday, press day. She would need to wear gray, and it would have to be pressed. She pulled out fresh underwear and found her only skirt suit in the back of her closet. Pressed, gray, and sharp, there was no way the CEO could ignore her in that outfit. On top of that she would be on television this afternoon, only in the background, but still TV was TV—and she couldn't afford to be picky.

Dressed, hair curled, and makeup in place she was polished and primed for work. A moment of vanity halted her as she found a curl out of place and she sprayed it back to its proper position. Her looks were grand in all of this makeup and the outfit was flattering, still this wasn't the person she'd always been. Before college she'd been an average teen with smart friends, excellent grades and a stellar line up of extra-curricular activities. She'd had no time for boys, makeup or fashion. Now she pushed that to the limit, the reason behind her reckless and fickle lifestyle was an interesting story to hear.

Ultimately her car held the explanation, the blue and rust '89 alto mehran was the reason behind every fatal flaw in her life. It was responsible for the death of every person in her family and fear was the motivation behind her keeping the car. The story goes that the car was cursed to kill any owner who tried to get rid of it, and so far it had not failed to kill off her mother, brother and grandfather. The catch to this silly and, to most, unbelievable story is that this car is quite a lemon.

Ignoring the shiver that ran over her spine as she thought about the Lemon Curse, Kagome grabbed her purse and keys from the counter and headed out to argue with her car. Hopping in, she jammed the key into the ignition and fired it up. The engine made its usual grinding noises before turning over. Still she was just thankful it started, she would make a detour for breakfast before heading to work with her lame car trouble excuse. The cold air outside reflected through the vents that never blew out warm air. Leaving the radio off she pulled an I-pod from her glove box–which didn't close. She powered it up and selected her favorite band of the day from a large list of options. She inserted the earphones into her ears and with a slight bob of her head to the beat of the music she was ready to go.

By the time she'd buckled, check her mirrors, and turned on her lights the engine was warmed up and ready to go—the car squealed if she didn't allow it time to warm before putting it in gear. Pulling out of the parking lot, she took a left and hit the gas. She calculated the time using the clock, which was for some reason two hours and twenty-six minutes off, by this point she wasn't going to make it to work on time, and so she didn't bother worrying over it. Instead she pulled her cell phone from her purse and made a quick call hoping to catch her boss still in his office.

"Pop Top Industries, Ayame speaking, how may I help you?" Ayame's voice held a cheerful bliss that made Kagome want to gag.

"Hey Ayame, its Kagome, I take it Koga left for the meeting already?" Kagome asked hating to waste time on pleasantries. Kagome had more than enough reasons to hate Ayame, but she did admit that most of the fights they got into weren't totally her fault. It didn't justify her snobbery but Ayame was holding a grudge against her for the attention she received from their boss.

"Are you calling to quit? Is that why you're not here? You really hurt Koga's feelings, you know. He was crying and I had to console him, I think he may be starting to like me better. You better watch out." Her voice didn't conceal the venomous tone, and Kagome doubted anyone was nearby to hear her bragging.

"I'm not interested in Koga, despite what you think. Just let him know my car broke down and I'm going to be late, will you?" She hated asking Ayame for anything but at this moment she didn't have any other choice. Instead, Kagome tried her hardest to be nice. After all, she didn't want to start a war, at least not over the phone. She could save that for lunch.

"Hm. I guess I could write that down and leave a note on his desk. You want me to use quit or resign as the verb of choice?" Ayame wasn't even close to kidding, but something told Kagome the threat was weak. Koga wouldn't accept a note from Ayame telling him Kagome was quitting.

"Yeah, good luck with that, you know I have Mr. Tamki wrapped around my finger, all I have to say is that your lying, prove it on the caller ID and then you'd be the one packing up your desk." Kagome smirked to herself, "You wouldn't want that now would you?" Kagome knew she was being a bitch, but when it came to Ayame, she knew that was the only weapon she had against her.

"Psh, whatever" Ayame muttered before hanging up.

Kagome turned onto Main street and moments later found her car parked in the Panera lot. A cinnamon crunch bagel sounded amazing right now, perhaps a cup of sugary coffee to go along with it. Despite waking up late, having a word war with Ayame and not getting her favorite seat by the drive through window Kagome would say the morning was going great. Her bagel tasted great with honey nut cream cheese smeared on top, and her coffee was super sweet. She savored her breakfast with no rush.

As she stepped out into the chill things turned sour. She hadn't even realized it until her feet had walked her across the parking to where she'd left her car only to find her car wasn't there. Her first thought was that she didn't lock the doors. She never had and no one had ever shown interest in her car. It was a piece of junk, trashy on the outside and inside. Who would have taken it? She panicked. This wouldn't initiate the curse would it? She wasn't trying to sell the car, she hadn't meant for it to get stolen.

Frustrated and scared Kagome pulled out her phone again to make another call. She reported her car stolen to the cops and then called her insurance to let them know. Her agent gave her his sympathy and offered to send her a rental. She opted for a taxi instead and thanked him before hanging him up. She wouldn't give the curse any room for misinterpretation. A rental was risky business.

The taxi dropped her off at the front entrance and she was inside and sneaking past Ayame's office in no time. As she inched by the open door she was confused to find Ayame missing from her desk. She was ten yards away from her own office door when an annoying little defect stepped into her path, stopping her forward movement.

"Good morning Kagome!" Ayame's cheerful voice immediately set Kagome on edge. What kind of game was she playing at?

"Shove off Ayame, I'm not in the mood." Kagome pushed past the rival with a sneer and kept on walking ignoring the caustic words that followed her. At her door she found three things. A post it informing her that the meeting was canceled, a coffee still steaming on her desk, and her boss rifling through the papers on her desk. "Uh. Hello?" She announced her entrance since he hadn't noticed the door opening.

"Kagome!" He dropped the file he was holding and rose to greet her. "Where have you been?"

"My car broke down." She lied flawlessly, and kept up that lie in case Ayame caught wind of it and called her bluff. "I had to catch a cab from the dealership."

"Why didn't you call? I would have come to get you." He frowned, disappointed in not getting a chance at being her knight in shining armor.

"I did call. I guess Ayame didn't get that memo to you." Kagome shrugged, her office felt crowded with two people and a fichus in it. She would have to get rid of her boss. "I'm sorry for my tardiness; I've got some catching up to do now, if you don't mind?"

Her words were supposed to get him out the door, but he was just a bit too dense—part of his allure, or so he thought. "I'll have a talk with her, she can't keep playing around like that. I was really worried about you."

"I'm fine, really. It's not like I got into a wreck or anything. I'm here safe now and I'll get all my work done on time. It's just good luck that the meeting was canceled." She looked over the file he had been rifling through and grimaced. This was a personal file, nothing to do with work. It hadn't simply been lying on her desk. How long had he been in her office? She checked the clock. She had been over an hour late to work, and he had probably sat here since he found her office empty at 8 am.

"I pushed it back, I didn't want to miss you taking the lead in a meeting." Koga smirked as he leaned on her desk. "And since you don't have a car, why don't we have lunch together?"

She smiled and started to shake her head but he interrupted her. "I'll pick you up at noon, don't worry if you don't get all your paper work done I'll help you with it after we eat." If she ever met a more annoying man she'd give him an award.

"I'm sure I'll get it done." She muttered disdainfully, finally he left her alone with her work. Work took a back seat however, the file he had been rifling through contained newspaper clippings from the three accidents that had killed her family along with a lot of research on curses and cars. How much had he read? What had he thought? Did he think she was crazy?

What would he do about it? What could he do about it? She replaced the file in her desk this time locking the drawer to secure it. Her brain was miles away as she worked on paperwork, she couldn't stop wondering what Koga had been up to snooping in her office. Kagome would admit to being a bit rude and insensitive of his feelings on a daily basis, as well as using those feelings against him to get what she wanted, but she always respected him as a boss and never took advantage of that.

By the time he arrived for their lunch date she had finished her paperwork as promised, but her stomach was churning. Unease settled around her like a blanket, Koga's arrival did nothing to help either. Her skin crawled in anticipation as she waited for him to bring up what he had read, instead he only smiled and held the door for her as they headed out.

At the small restaurant he kept conversation light. Every subject involved work and business matters and up until he was paying for the bill she thought he'd totally forgotten about the file, or simply had no interest in what it contained. "I always wondered why you kept such a terrible car, especially after your first raise when you were getting more than enough money to pay for a new one."

"Koga that information was none of your business." Kagome tried to remain calm as she wiped her mouth with a cloth napkin.

"I know, I shouldn't have snooped around like that. In all honesty I was just looking for proof." He smiled at the waitress as she returned his credit card and receipt before turning his gaze back to her.

"What kind of proof?" The wrenching in her gut was back, squeezing around the food she had just consumed.

"Proof that you're ready." He rose without bothering to explain his confusing words. For once they were having a conversation that didn't feel like he was only interested in dating her. She had to know what he was talking about.

"Koga! Wait!" She followed him out the door and around the corner.

"Why should I wait? I got the impression that you weren't into me at all. I'm just the man you drag around to get your way." When had he changed from a star-struck, love sick puppy to the intelligent, all knowing man in front of her now.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She had used him several times, but she had always been able to do it and not feel bad because he enjoyed being used so much. Had she been wrong all this time? When had he changed? How long had he been aware of her selfishness? "I didn't know."

"You didn't know that I let you use me. I know that much. And yeah, I let you use me so it's not all your fault." He kept his distance from her but they were facing each other now, standing in the alley his car in sight behind him and passersby ignoring them behind her.

She hadn't expected this side of him, the side of him that wasn't dense and annoying. "What were you looking for in my office?"

"I just needed to know if you really were selfish, fickle, and insensitive." Koga's eyes were intense, staring her down with a new sense of self-worth that she'd never seen in him before.

"And did you find what you were looking for?" She felt ashamed and at the same time a real spark of attraction was lighting in her heart. This side of him was all new to her and she had to admit confidence was attractive.

"Kagome I don't think you're a bad person. I think you're great, when you aren't trying to push everyone away. I know you're afraid." He smiled but it didn't stick.

"I didn't realize there was more to you than…" Kagome frowned and stopped, how could she tell him that up until now she thought he was pathetic? "I'm sorry, I've been rude in the past. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

"You've got six years of making up to do." He murmured pulling his keys from his pocket. This conversation was over and he wasn't opening this door again. He knew who she really was and he could easily fire her for her behavior. He didn't need approval for that. "That first day, when you started treating me like some pathetic high school boy with a crush, that was when I stopped showing you respect. I was testing you, and I enjoyed it even though I wasn't getting any closer to you like I wanted."

"How about dinner?" She stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I mean, you'd have to pick me up since my car is broken and drop me off at the end of the night, but I will pay for it!"

His eyes regarded her with no emotion and she felt her cheeks flush. "I know I can't make up for six years in one night, but you have to let me try. And I guess if you don't want me to, then I'll quit so you don't have to fire me." How was she going to get another job like the one she had now? It would be tough, and how would she explain being fired? By the look on his face that was what he was thinking.

"Okay. I'll let you take me to dinner, just don't quit and don't cry." He grumbled despite the soft smile on his face. "Now come on." He offered his hand and she took it.

End Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Inu & co as usual

Lemon

Chapter Two

Kagome talked Koga into letting her catch a cab home to change for their dinner date. She realized how foolish it sounded, going on a date with Koga. Was that what it really was? A date? She had felt so silly about it that she hadn't even rubbed it in Ayame's face. Or was that because she was actually excited about it?

Back at her apartment she changed quickly, touched up her makeup, and then tried on at least fifteen pairs of shoes before settling for the right pair of heels. Who ever heard of a date on a Tuesday night? It wasn't standard that was for sure. She flipped through the phone book searching for the right restaurant. She called the first Italian restaurant she found and made reservations.

Koga arrived on time as promised and she couldn't help herself as she sprinted for the door. It felt all wrong, but he definitely wasn't the man she thought he was. To her he had always been a wimp and suddenly he was changed. "I made reservations." She met him at the door and locked up as he waited.

"Where are we going?" He inquired a soft smile on his face that lit up his eyes. She had never taken the time to appreciate his good looks, but it was without a doubt that he was easy on the eyes.

"Massimo Italiano, you know where it's at right?" She watched as he looked her over, summing up her conservative beige dress, strapless heels and soft wavy hair. She'd toned down her makeup for an innocent look and she couldn't meet his eyes out of embarrassment. It was evident that he was thinking she had done a 180 just as he had on her earlier this afternoon.

"Italian, sounds excellent. I've been thinking about trying that place out." He murmured as he thought it over. "Let's get going, we don't want to be late."

"Of course." She stuttered, nodding and keeping her eyes down. This was her chance at making a change in her life, she couldn't miss it. Maybe her curse was helping her this time, since the car was stolen. After all it wasn't her fault the car was gone, so why would the curse fall back on her. She hoped the police didn't find her car, although it was hard to believe they wouldn't. The stupid thing stuck out like a sore thumb. He helped her into the passenger seat.

Despite her interest in this new side of Koga she couldn't help get lost in her thoughts. How had the curse gone so well? She had rid herself of the car by no fault of her own and so far things had improved not gotten worse. Was it possible that the curse was no longer her problem? Perhaps it had successfully been passed onto someone else.

She felt sorry for the unlucky person who had picked her car to steal. Who was desperate enough to steal her car anyway? It was a piece of junk, so whoever took it wasn't after money. Still she wanted to thank that person. She was free of the curse. Kagome sighed deeply feeling the freedom of being released. She looked out the window and realized they had left the city. Where was he taking her? "Koga? Where are we going?"

"You said you wanted to pay me back for six years of being a bitch. I had something in mind that would work for both of us, I think." He pulled the car off to the side of the road, it was dark out, just past sunset, they were well out of town, and the car was idling on a bridge.

"This isn't funny Koga. Take me back home." She glared at him, knowing maybe she did deserve to be taught a lesson, this wasn't the way to do it.

"I'm not laughing, and neither are you. You like me better this way anyway, don't you? You like it when you're manipulated, you like being treated like a toy. You like it when I make you feel the way you made me feel." His voice was dark and low, he turned in his seat as he watched her take in his words.

"I don't like this at all. I don't like this side of you. I thought you had forgiven me for my mistakes not taken it upon yourself to right them." She turned to look outside again, the bridge didn't look familiar and she couldn't remember the route he'd take to get here. Still out there would be safer than in this car with him.

"Someone has to teach you a lesson. You'll enjoy it, I promise." His fingers brushed over her cheek and he reached for her hair.

Kagome pulled away and bumped her head on the window behind her. "Take me back, now!" She demanded, her hand reaching for the door handle just in case she needed to escape.

"Kagome, where are you going to go?" He challenged her, his eyes on her hand.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's away from you." She slapped him for good measure and then bolted from the car. If she knew him well he would be after her in seconds. She didn't even bother closing her door, running was the only thing on her mind.

The heels were slowing her down as soon as she was in the grass she lost them. She could hear him behind her, shouting out, calling her name. His footsteps followed behind her. He was too close. She made it down to the river and saw that it wasn't too deep. Her feet were already wet and her dress was showing signs of the tall grass that had left some stains. Skipping through the water Kagome made a plan to head up the other side of the bridge and see where he was.

"Kagome! I was only joking!" Koga was shouting from the other side of the river. He hadn't spotted her and she wanted to keep it that way. Near the road she saw that he had left the car running, her door still stood wide open so the light in the car was on. She would have no problem making it to the driver's side he was further from the car than she was. The road was harsh on her cold wet feet, aside from the glaring lights from the car Kagome felt sure that she would be in the car before he realized she had gone the other way.

She was quiet as she opened the driver side door and once she had her feet on the pedals and the door closed she was putting the car in gear. She screeched as Koga grabbed her arm from the other side of the car, she had completely forgotten about the open passenger door. "Let go of me!" She shook him off before throwing the car in gear and hitting the gas. He wasn't holding on to anything but her and wasn't able to keep up with the vehicle as it sped up.

Tears were fast falling down her face in fear by the time she was far enough away that she couldn't see him in the rearview mirror. She stopped the car and leaned over to shut the passenger door. The lights went out, and she was thankful for the darkness to hide her tears even though she was alone. Still crying she put the car in gear and kept going. She refused to turn around and go back, so instead she continued on not knowing where she was heading. There were no roads connected to this one that she saw and she wasn't sure where she even was. Traffic was nonexistent, not a single house was in sight. How had she found herself in the middle of nowhere without a clue as to how she had gotten there?

The car was accelerating well past the speed limit as her tears increased and sobs wracked her body. Her hands were shaking on the wheel but no one was around, nothing would get in her way out here. Fear spiked in her blood turning her into a mess of emotional devastation. What would have happened if she hadn't escaped? Was he really only joking? Kagome couldn't think about it, she only thought of the road in front of her and the small beams of light drawing near. They were moving horizontally across her vision and getting close fast.

When she lost control of the wheel she hadn't even realized the car was swerving to the right and off into the ditch. When the car hit a fence post her body was thrown from the car and her only thought was of the curse and how it had indeed caught up to her. When she closed her eyes for the last time the two beams of light had come close enough that she recognized her rust and blue car. Her cursed car had come for her death.

* * *

Sango got out from behind the wheel of the blue piece of junk she had borrowed from Panera's parking lot earlier that morning. Desperate times called for desperate measures and Sango had a deadline to meet, but that wasn't happening tonight. Not after what she just witnessed. The car had swerved madly off the side of the road and halted immediately the tail end still visible from the road.

Heading toward the car Sango heard the airbags explode and she raced around to the driver's side. "Hello?" she called, peeking into the window. The car was empty, the only hint that there was someone in the car at one point was the broken front window. Her eyes followed the lights that glowed out into an empty field of tall grass. Just past the fence that the car had been stopped by was a body in a patch of crushed weeds.

"Dear lord in heaven." She whispered, her gut told her to leave. Sango just couldn't; she climbed the fence. The body was on its side, both arms reaching out for help, legs skewed awkwardly, hair disheveled, dress ripped, and blood everywhere. Sango rolled the girl and checked her vitals. Her heart was still beating but it wasn't enough to make it into town.

Though Sango had never seen one before, everyone knew this was demon territory. There had to be one nearby, someone would find the girl, she wasn't Sango's problem. As she started to climb back over the fence Sango knew she couldn't just leave. What could she possibly do? Sango decided she would go get help. She would go to the police station and let them know there was an accident. It was times like these that she wished she had a cell phone.

Leaving the girl was hard, knowing that she'd probably be dead before anyone arrived to help her made Sango sad, but she had no choice. As she headed towards town she found a man on the side of the road walking. Against her better judgment she stopped and picked him up. He was well dressed and smiled for her when she invited him in. "What are you doing out walking this late?" She asked playing at small talk.

"My girl friend ditched me on the bridge, you didn't happen to pass a silver Sorento on your way, did you?" The way he asked the question sent a shiver down Sango's back. How could she tell him yes, she had seen the car? That she had found it in a ditch? Something told her that girl she'd found in the weeds wasn't his girlfriend, she would be better off dead than with this creep. Sango almost stopped and made him get out, but she was too nervous.

"No, haven't passed a single car all night. Where is it you're headed?" She didn't want this man knowing about the girl, not even if he was telling the truth. He was suspicious, she'd rather tell the police.

"To the police station if you don't mind." His voice made her shiver, and it wasn't just because of the cars inability to produce heat.

"Sure. That's not out of my way." She tried to sound relaxed but everything was strained.

"So, where did you get this car?" Sango watched as he lifted the broken glove box door before letting it fall back to its open state.

"This piece of junk is a friend's." She stated simply knowing she shouldn't have started the small talk in the first place.

"It could use some work." He laughed, noticing the radio was out of order. "My girlfriend has a car that's like this, a real lemon. And yet she won't get rid of it."

"That's strange." Sango admitted keeping her voice light and her face void of emotions even though it was dark and he couldn't exactly read her expressions.

She couldn't make it to the police station fast enough. The lights in the city made her feel better, but he was still stressing her out. When she pulled up to the police station he go out, then leaned back in. "Thank you for the ride."

"It's no problem." She nodded and waited on him to shut the door before sighing in relief. He was slow to walk around her car, checking out the car as he went. She didn't like it and she wasn't going in there if he was in there. Instead she pulled away from the station and found a pay phone. Calling in the accident was over quickly and then she finished her job by ditching the stolen car with her boss and walking home to her shared apartment.

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Under construction.


	4. Chapter 4

Under construction.


	5. Chapter 5

Under construction.


	6. Chapter 6

Under construction.


End file.
